


Angel

by Clarence_91



Series: Dean & Castiel : A Destiel Kind of Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, AU Highschool, Aerosmith, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Back In Black, Dean & Cas - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Destiel - Freeform, Family, First Love, Growing Up, Lawrence - Freeform, Led Zeppelin References, Lessons learned, Multi, Starting Over, Supernatural - Freeform, Teenage Drama, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarence_91/pseuds/Clarence_91
Summary: “Thanks Dean” Charlie said as she started to existed the car. She leaned in close behind Dean, and simply whispered in his left ear. “I like his eyes”. Charlie jump out of the car and slammed the door just before Dean could say a word. He just sat there with a puzzled look on his face, and now a panic and heat raising in his body.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I have worked every hard on this story. As someone you may noticed I did posted this prior. I just wasn't happy with it, so I decided to revamp it. The concept is still the same, however the story itself may be a little different with new detail or minor tweaks. So please read if you have before, and certainly read now. 
> 
> I would love to hear back from you reading, please comment, good, bad, suggestion, or ideas, or where the story is going. I don't care. It's the SPN Family on here that inspired me to write, I don't want to let any one down and tarnish the Supernatural name. I'm a dork like that. 
> 
> Thank you to breathingdestiel for helping me out. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**ANGEL **

Fall September 1994

Dean Winchester / Castiel Novak / Sam Winchester / Mary Winchester / John Winchester / Garth Fitzpatrick / Charlie Bradbury / Amara Shurley

Lawrence, Kansas / Winchester House / Chevrolet Impala / Novak House / Lawrence High School

Asia “Heat of the Moment” / Katrina & The Waves "Walking on Sunshine" / AC/DC “Back in Black” / Elton John “Tiny Dancer” / Aerosmith “Angel”

* * *

The birds chirp outside as the warm September morning started to come into light, as a ray of sunshine shown threw the dark curtains of a room that was certainly occupied by a nearly six foot minus three inches, sandy haired, green eyed, freckled, Dean Winchester. The room was quiet, all for the low snores, coming from under the covers.

Next to the bed, was the night stand. Cluttered with, empties plates, glasses, A picture of him and his little brother, and his batman alarm clock, Yes, 15-year-old Dean Winchester, who was “cool” had a batman alarm clock, as well, as sheets. The clock dial reached 07:00 AM and the silent block came to life.

**“Heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant…”**

Just like that the clock was dormant again. Grunts started to populate out of the bed as the Dean still had his arm stretched out, resting on the clock. Dean started to stir under the covers, _it’s too early for this shit_, He thought as he ripped the covers back and got out of bed with his eyes still closed. Dean’s feet landed on the cold hardwood floor. Dean huffed, as he has been momentarily forgetting about the hardwood floors each morning. Until last week, this wasn’t Dean’s bedroom, the Winchesters purchased a new home. Due to Dean’s status in the household as the child, teenager, he acts innocent, however he knows exactly what goes on in this house. John Winchester, his father, has good intentions, everyone knows that, Dean knows that. However, somewhere down the line, John Winchester started to become closed off, started to drink a little more, become a little bit, not so well tempered, and liked to run wild. Mary Winchester, his mother, is a saint. She puts up with all the bull shit that John puts her through. Due to some recent events, the marriage seemed rocky, Dean doesn’t know, or supposed to not know any of this, but you see? His old house had an old vent system, so he could listen in through the upstairs vent that connected downstairs. While John and Mary were downstairs arguing, Dean was upstairs listening.

Mary demanded a new house, which ended up having a nice little price tag. So, in return the Winchester’s rented out their old home, to an okay family from New England, Dean wasn’t sure, he hadn’t met them, but he heard they had a son around his age, so he figured he’d eventually run into him.

So, that left Dean in his new room, hardwood floors, large, nice size walk in closet, which was cool, but Dean didn’t have many clothing options. Give him a pair of boots and flannel his was good to go. He also had his own bathroom, which to Dean was the biggest luxury the world could ever give him. No matter how much he loved his little brother Sam, but once that kid turned eleven he would occupy that bathroom, for what seemed like forever, if he wasn’t in his room. Dean would shutter at the thought of what could possibly be going on in there. Not only does he have his own bathroom, but now he has his own privacy as well. Fifteen and eleven are two completely different stages in life, no matter how much brotherly love each one had for each other, they weren’t that close.

Dean happily walked to his own bathroom, cursing every minute as he walked across the cold floor, with eyes still closed. Dean’s trust in himself ended, as soon as his chest slammed into door frame of his closet, he was about three feet off.

Once in the bathroom, Dean stared into the mirror. He couldn’t believe it’s the first day of school, he was a sophomore, and it was just announced he was awarded captain of the varsity wrestling team. He couldn’t’ get over how excited he was, even if he didn’t show it.

Dean had been in a funk for the past few weeks. He had, was, what he would describe as ‘love’ for a girl, who was absolutely perfect for him, well in a sense, however Lisa Braeden fancied Dean’s childhood best friend Benny Lafitte a little bit more. For the last week or so, he has been held up in his new room, moping. However, on the plus side, no one knew where he lived, so he wasn't bothered, Only by his brother Sam. But since half the school wanted to be Lisa and the new guy next to her. Dean didn’t mind at all, and as much time as he put off about dealing with the situation, the time had come. Was it too late to drop out, change his name and leave the country?

Dean stared back at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, just thinking of how the day may go. With a sigh, he turned on the fascist and splashed cold water on his face and proceeded to get ready for his first day.

Before walking out and down the stairs, Dean took another look in the mirror, hair was in check, he had on his favorite and lucky Led Zeppelin tee on, because he could use all the luck he could today, and his best flannel. With one last look he let a long breathe out and walked out the door.

* * *

As Dean shuffled down the stairs, he could smell waffles and bacon along with all the good "first day of school food" that his father made them every year. John tried his best, these were the moments of his father that Dean loved. The kitchen was in full swing, John, using his ex-military and jock reflexes to dodge Mary, who was in the process of making coffee.. When Mary and John were good, they were good. Also, everyone knows, Mary isn’t allowed near the stove, unless it’s the Winchester Surprise, which is the only homemade thing she knows how to make, and Dean’s absolute favorite.

Sam was already sitting at the kitchen table, silently reading over his class schedule. Dean thought he looked a little nervous,

_“Good Morning, Sammy”_ Dean said with a smile and a firm shoulder clap, as he made he was to sit directly across from his little brother.

_“It’s Sam, and morning to you to Dean.”_

_“Gessh, what’s up your skirt Samantha?”_

_“Stop calling me Samantha, and it’s not Sammy, or Samuel. It’s just Sam.” _ John chimed in. 

His little brother was just about his height now, the kid was growing, he still had that small, innocent quiet boyish voice, so when he raised it, parts of Dean knew he should back off, but the other half feed into the hormonal anger attitude trip his little brother was on this morning.

_“Wow, Okay, Whatever…. Bitch!!!!”_

Sam gave his classic bitch face, and threw a biscuit at Dean, while calling him a _‘Jerk’_.

_“Dean!!! Once again, stop calling your brother a bitch”_, John said from across the room, without looking up from the skillet. Mary just gave a disapproving look as she came around with silverware and plates. Once all the food was cooked, and placed on the table, the Winchesters sat around having their annual first day of school family breakfast.

* * *

Mary looked at both her boys, who were very quiet after John told them to stop. She could see how nervous Sam was for the first day of school. She took a sip of her coffee, and look directly at Sam.

_“So, honey, are you all ready for your first day? Do you have everything you need?"_

_“Yes, I’m as ready as I’m going to be.”_

_“Okay, that’s good. Are you nervous?”_

_“How can you tell? It’s but a good nervous... I think, I’m excited about some of my classes though.”_

Choking on his chocolate milk, Dean managed to spat out his brotherly insult.

_“Nerd.”_

_“Dean.”_ John simply said from behind his newspaper.

Sam gave his ‘ha-ha’ “bitch face’ as well, “_So Dean, what’s the plan to avoid Lisa and Benny today?”_ Sam said giving out a vengeance smile.

Dean tensed up, lowered his head, _“Dude, shut up”_

Without notice, John peeled the corner of the paper down to get a good look at Dean.

“_What does Sam mean when he asks how you are avoiding Lisa today? Dean…. What did you do”_

_“Oh, believe it or not, it wasn’t him this time”_ Sam said as he took a bite of toast.

_“Dude, I said shut it”_ Dean then kicked Sam same in the shin underneath the table, causing Sam to kick back. Together Mary and John slammed both fists on the table _“BOYS”_. Dean and Sam called a truce

Mary gave her ‘one more time’ look at the boys. Their mother didn’t look like much, but secretly she could be scary, you do not want to get on Mother Winchesters bad side. Taking a moment to stare at her son.

_“Now, Dean. What happened with you and Lisa? This town isn’t exactly huge. We need to know how far away we need ship you.”_

_“Oh, very funny mom, why do you all think I had something to do with it?”_

_“I don’t know because you are Dean”_ Sam managed to get in.

_“Fine. Since, SAMANTHA won’t keep her mouth shut. I guess, I’ll spill the beans, but it’s cool, it’s good, it’s fine. Ya, it’s fine. No big._”

John glanced at his son. _“Dean, you’re not Robert Plant, stop rambling and get on with it.”_

_“Sonofabitch”_ Dean whispered under his breath, his family really was too invested in his life. Like it’s not that interesting. Who what’s to know him. He was cheated on, so no girlfriend, and in return no best friend. Hell, who knew if he had any friends left at school, he struggled in school, he wasn’t even first choice for captain.

_“Lisa cheated on me with Benny”_

Mary and John sat there in shock, both gave each other a look, being that was the last thing they excepted to hear. Mary got up and walked around to Dean's side and gave him a tight hug, who reluctantly accepted. John went back to reading his newspaper, and Sam avoided Dean’s ‘just wait’ glare.

_“Sorry about Lisa honey_” Mary said while stroking his hair. She released him from her embrace, and walked over to the wall and took a set of keys of the key hook.

_“So. Your father and I were gonna wait for your birthday, however, being that my baby just had his heart broken…”_

_“ugh, mom...”_

_“Let me finish. Since you are heart broken, maybe you should have this now, hell it’s only a few months early.”_ Mary then tossed the set of keys to Dean, who was quick to catch them.

Dean was in shock. His mouth and eyes wide with pure shock. He looked down at the keys in palm, a set of metal keys with the letters GM engraved on them. His heart started to race with excitement, and he threw his chair back and ran over to his mom and hugged her and then processed to hug his father as well.

_“This so awesome, thank you, thank you, I can’t believe this.”_

Mary sat there and laughed at how happy Dean appeared to be.

_“Now, Dean. I have a few rules, Whenever Sam needs a ride and you are available, you need to take him, also you are his ride to school every morning, so you are taking over car pool._

_“I have to take Spock and his rag team of aliens to school?”_ Dean blurted out.

_“What does that make you? Kirk? Because we would all be dead in five minutes!”_ Sam rebutted back, which again, erupting in the boys bickering once again.

_“HEY, HEY, HEY”_ John scream, trying to get his voice above Dean and Sam’s to gain their attention.

_“Dean, if you can’t adhere to your mothers conditions, then you will have to wait for your birthday to have the car”_

_“I guess that’s fair enough”_ He quickly points at Sam, _“The driver picks the music and shot gun shuts his cake hole, got it Samuel.”_

_“As long as you don’t sing, you can choose whatever you want”_

_“Shut up, you like my singing, now let’s get a move on, I got places to go”_ Dean turned toward the back door, where his leather jacket was hanging.

_“Oh, honey before you go, can do me a huge favor?”_

_“well, since you just gave me the car full time now, I can’t really say no.”_

_“Good, I need to take these spare keys to the old house, and drop them off to Mrs. Shurley?”_

_“Sure thing, if there is anything else, I can do?”_ Dean said as he put both hands in his jacket.

_“Ya, don’t kill us along the way”_ Sam sarcastically said as he shoved past Dean and out the door.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brothers comment. _“Alright, bye guys”_. He started to turn to walk out the back door, Mary grab him and pulled into another hug.

_“Today gonna be okay Dean. Just remember to breathe. Also, I’ll make Winchester Surprise tonight.”_

_“Thanks mom," _Dean said with a sweet kiss on the cheek and then he was out the door, and down the drive to the front of the house where the Impala sit parked.

* * *

When Dean reached the end of the drive, he saw her, in all her glory. It was his and his only now. “Baby” …. 1967 Chevrolet Impala V8, 16 feet of badassery. Dean couldn’t help smile at himself and with a little pep in his step.

Sam was already at the car, he was talking to his friend, the most annoying, yet strangely grows on you Garth Fitzgerald. You could describe him as a giraffe, He has already had his growth spurt during the summer, so he was so much taller than Dean and Sam now.

Next to them was the adorable, every so spunky Charlie Bradbury from across the street. Mary and her mother have been friends for years and so naturally Dean and Sam, would hangout with Charlie whenever she is around. She was a few years younger than Sam, however, she was a total nerd so her and Sam got a long great, and Dean, thought she was smart and funny, and he could totally secretly nerd out with her. Charlie was almost like the little sister the boys never had.

Dean knew responsibility for inheriting his new car, was carpool. Which meant dropping Sam, Garth and Charlie off at school, which lucky the elementary and middle school weren’t too far from each other.

_“Dean, buddy!!”_ Garth said cheerfully wrapping his arms around Dean, who just stood there like a stiff board.

Grunting out an annoyed response. _“Garth, morning to you too, now get off me.”_

_“Oh, Sorry man, I’m just excited for the first day off school, middle school.”_

_“And I just thought Sam as the only dork in the 7th grade”_ Dean said with a loving laughing and nudged Sam in the arm.

_“Morning Charlie”_ Dean said as he leaned down to catch her attention. Charlie was preoccupied with paying her Gameboy and she had her Walkman on blasting music. By the muffed sounds of it, Dean knew exactly what she was listen to. Dean extended his arms out and took her headphones off her ears,

_“Hey Sunshine, Katrina said it’s time to join the real world now."_

Charlie, jerked her head up and gave Dean an annoyed look and then her game started beeping and made all kinds of noises.

_“Thanks a lot Dean, I died!!!! I was at the boss level”_

_“Oh, you will get off over it”_

_“Ugh, you suck, but whatever”_ Charlie turned off her Gameboy and stuffed it along with her head phones and Walkman in her bag. _“So, What’s up bitches?”_

_“Charlie, I don’t think you should say that.”_ Dean said with a brotherly tone.

_“Well, I hang out with you and Sam, what do you except. It's not like the parentals are here.”_

_“Okay, now, calm down. Say Bitch all you want, not my problem. So, who is ready for drive?”_

Per usual, Sam always got the passenger seat, it was just some unspoken rule, unless Dean said otherwise, which was very very rare. As the group piled into the car bickering like always. Sure, there maybe some age gaps among them, but they all knew each other for years. Most days, these annoying little squirts were some of Dean’s best friends. However, he would never admit to liking Garth’s hugs, or telling Charlie that she was like a little sister to him, and Sam, he will always love Sam, he just chooses to express it with the enduring term “bitch”.

Dean sat behind the wheel and just took in the smell of the oil, leather in the crisp morning air. He put the key in the ignition and turned. The engine clicked, and they heard it fire up into a rumble, shaking the entire car. Dean sat there taking in the sound of his “Baby”. His one true love.

_“Alright we have to make one stop. Mom needs me to drop keys off at the old house to the new people living there.”_

The group just all nodded together. Dean checked all his mirrors and looked behind to make sure no cars were driving by. He turned the radio on, and cranked it up when hears AC/DC come through.

> **“Yet, I’m let loose from the noose, that’s kept me hanging about…”**

Dean threw Baby into gear and sped off with tires burning rubber in front of the house. Being behind the wheel of baby always brought Dean so much joy, no matter what was happening in his life, he would always find comfort in this car that he grew up in, from a baby in the backseat or a young man behind the wheel. Best part is, he had his little family with him as well.

* * *

The Impala pulled up to the curb of the childhood home of Dean and Sam Winchester. The blue house stood on a good size lot, with a huge tree in the front yard. Many summer afternoons Dean dared Sam on who could climb the highest, until Sam fell and it was all fun and games until Dean got his ass beat. Dean had so many memories, and it was hard to believe as he walked up the steps for the first time since moving, it was kind of strange to not live here anymore.

Dean walked up to the door, and reach out to ring the doorbell.

> _Ding Dong, Ding Dong._

He could here commotion on the other side, muffled voices, possible yelling, and then aloud thud. Which took Dean by surprise causing him to take a step back. Which seemed like a good idea the moment the door opened. With taking a step back, Dean was able to get a glimpse of the person who made the loud noise.

The morning sun was peaking over the houses and tree lines in the neighborhood. The front door was in just the position that when the would light shine through the trees and it would directly hit the front door, giving it this beautiful white glow from the paint. But nothing could prepare Dean for how the light would capture the most beautiful, seductive, calming yet terrifying ocean like blue eyes he had ever seen.

Dean stood there taking the vision of the person standing in front of him in. Dean lost all brain power. That dark thick messy hair, smell of autumn, and those eyes. Dean just stared, and licked his lips, he lost all ability to move to even react when he heard the muffled words come from the blue-eyed beauty in front him.

_“Hello...”_ They said, trying to get Dean’s attention.

He snapped back into reality. _“Oh, I’m sorry, I... I... I’m Dean, I’m um… here to drop off… something…. Oh, keys for you.”_ Dean said with his arm and the bag of keys extended.

With a puzzled look and head tilted toward Dean, which almost made him drop the bag, he could tell that the person had no idea what was happening.

_“Oh, I’m sorry, my parent’s own the house, these are for Amara?”_

_“Oh, that is my aunt, let me get her.”_ The figure said, disappearing into the shadows of the home. After a few seconds they came back with a women mid age, with brownish red hair.

_“Hello, how can I help you?”_ She said.

_“Yes, I’m Dean Winchester, my parents own the house, and asked to bring you these spare keys.”_

_“Oh yes, Mary said you would bring them over this morning, it’s been so crazy over here, with moving and getting everyone registered for school, it’s just crazy. So, thank you very much."_

_“It’s no problem, it was on the way to school”_

_“Well anyway thank you.”_ She took a moment and looked like she had something on her mind._ “I’m sorry, Dean, May I ask one more favor?”_

Dean took a moment to think, and the thought he should say yes, otherwise his mom and dad would probably yell at him about it later, because that was the trend now a days, he got yelled at for everything.

_“Sure, What’s the favor”_

_“Well, I’m running late, and I still need to take my niece for her first day of school, I was wondering since you are going to the high school if you could give my nephew Castiel here, a ride.”_ Amara put her arm around Castiel and smiled as she introduced him to Dean.

Castiel reached out his hand, and Dean took his into a solid firm shake.

_“Hello, Dean.”_

The deep husky voice was sent shivers down Dean’s spine.

_“Heya Cas, Nice to meet you”_ Dean out so not so nervously got out.

_“I would be happy to give you a ride_” Dean couldn’t get the words out fast enough, with a grin a mile wide. Castiel, gave a little smirk back and let go of Dean's hand.

_“Thank you, Dean, if you will give me a minute, I’ll be right out.”_

_“Take you time buddy.”_

Castiel disappeared again back into the house. Dean and Amara exchanged a few words, turns out she was Castiel’s aunt and he had two other siblings. After he said good bye to Amara, Dean walked back toward to the car to wait for Castiel to come out.

The squeaking of the car door, made the chatter of the impala’s three occupants suspend to get all the details of the new family in the old Winchester house.

_“So, what’s the word”_ Garth squeaked from the back.

_“Who was the kid”_ Charlie demanded.

_“They didn’t look weird”_ Sam said as he look toward the house.

Dean just sat there ignoring his brother and the others.

_Okay, what was that? _Dean thought to himself, while gripping the steering wheel. He was all caught up in his head, until he heard a faint sound of the front door shutting and Sam hitting his arm to get his attention. Dean looked up and saw Castiel walking toward the car. He was wearing blue sacks and a white button down long with a long tan trench coat. Dean gave an underline smirk and how weird Castiel looked, but that wild hair made him look adorable. _Once again, what the hell!! _inner Dean yelled to himself.

_“Sammy, do me a favor and jump in the back, we are giving Castiel a ride.”_

_“What? Your making me jump in the back?”_

_“My car my rules Sam.”_ Dean said back.

Sam got out of the car and slammed the door for that special effect, Dean rolled his eyes, as he heard Cas and Sam’s voices coming from outside of the car. Both boys opened their car doors, and got in. Dean waited for everyone to introduce each other before leaving for school.

* * *

The drive was very enjoyable. Dean, Sam, Garth, Charlie and what seemed to be their new friend Castiel, all talked, or at least everyone else talked, and Castiel listened. Sam and Garth talked about the first day of middle school, and how nervous they were. Charlie rambled on about the Zelda game she had been playing for almost two days straight.

Everyone took turns asking Castiel questions here and there. Cas, talked about how he was from the Boston area, and has an older brother and a little sister. He has an estranged father who is a famous author in New York. His mother passed away when he was a child and the women, Dean meet was his Aunt Amara.

Dean could see the sad look in Castiel eyes when he mentioned the information about his mother. Dean couldn’t imagine ever losing his. Thinking to himself, He would love to know Castiel more, and he should change the subject.

_"So, Cas, What kind of music to like?"_ Dean asked, while he pulled in front of the middle school. Sam and Garth said their goodbyes and jumped out of the Impala and ran into the school. As Dean pulled the car away, Cas automatically continued with the conversation.

_“Well, Dean, I do enjoy all types of music genres. However, I thoroughly enjoy the sounds of The Beatles and The Velvet Underground._”

Giving Cas the impressive side eye. _“Aw, a British invasion guy, are we?”_ Dean said very impressed.

_“Yes, Dean. The British invasion”_ Cas said back using air quotes while saying British Invasion, which made Dean bust out laughing. Castiel shook his head and rolled his eyes.

_“Well, Cas, how about you show us what those Red Coats are all about, and play us something.”_ Dean gesturing toward the radio and his box of cassette tapes. Charlie just sat in the back seat, eyes rapidly moving between Dean and Cas.

_Did Dean, Dean Winchester just offer the radio to someone else, _ Charlie thought.

Castiel, placed the box on his lap and used one hand to shuffle threw the box and the other hand on the radio knob, scanning the station for anything that caught his ear. The melody of a piano filled the air.

> **“When I say softly, slowly, Hold be closer, tiny dancer”**

Cas turned the radio up with a smile, and a looked for permission from Dean, who simply smiled back, and as the song built, all three of them started to jam out one at a time. Dean, Cas, and Charlie started to laugh and sing.

> **“Lay me down in sheets of linen, you had a busy day today”**

Dean was laughing and enjoying the song. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he was happy it was. The morning took a turn for the best he thought as he finally pulled up to drop Charlie off at her part of the school.

_“Have an awesome day kid!”_

_“Thanks Dean”_ Charlie said as she started to existed the car. She leaned in close behind Dean, and simply whispered in his left ear. _“I like his eyes”_. Charlie jump out of the car and slammed the door just before Dean could say a word. He just sat there with a puzzled look on his face, and now a panic and heat raising in his body.

_Sonofabitch. I let him have the radio, Charlie saw!!! I let him have the radio, what is wrong with you Winchester._

As soon as the song completely finished playing, Cas lowered the volume.

_“Thank you, Dean, I do enjoy that song. It was great to hear. Thank you.”_ Cas said with a smirk that shorted into a cheerful grin.

_“Well, He ain’t no Bon Jovi, but I can dig it.”_ Dean rebutted as if to deflect his enjoyment in the song as well, as to distance himself from whatever was happening to him. Dean gripped the wheel tight and continued to the high school.

_“So, Dean, May I ask you a question?”_

_“You just did Cas? But go ahead ask another one.”_

Castiel, sat there fidgeting with the leaves of his trench coat, Dean could tell he was nervous about what he wanted to ask.

_“Well, I was wondering, if it’s not trouble, to show me, the ‘ropes’ and let me kind of hang around today”_. Cas still not making eye contact with Dean, but the way he air quoted the word, was pretty adorable to Dean. _Th__is kid is so weirdly adorable…. Stop Winchester…_he thought to himself.

_“Ya, I don’t see a problem with that. Do you know what your class schedule is?”_ Dean pulled his out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Castiel, who pulled his out of his bag.

_“Well, Dean it looks like we have a few classes together and lunch period as well.”_

_“That’s awesome, when’s lunch?”_ Dean said with a laugh, trying not to let the excitement out.

Cas and Dean continued to talk about their class schedules. Dean told Cas about what to look out for. He talked about which teachers were cool, and which others to avoid like a plaque. Dean felt like he couldn’t stop talking, like he was just rambling, like he usually does when he was nervous, but he didn’t feel nervous like he felt this morning, it was a good nervous, like a new beginning kind of nervousness. He kept switching from the road to looking at Castiel, who was all to intrigued and lost in what Dean was saying. The way he was titling his head, you could sure tell, Dean was not one bit boring to him.

_“Cas… Or Castiel? I’m sorry, I didn’t ask if you what you prefer.”_

_“Well, Dean. Mostly everyone calls me Castiel, except for my brother Gabe, who calls me Cassie, but I do quite enjoy hearing the name Cas. I will allow you to call me Cas.”_

_“Awesome. Cas, it is.”_ Dean said looking at Cas with a smile.

_“So, Dean, do you have any friends or people you hang with, that I should prepare myself to meet since I will be your shadow today?”_

_“Not really, at least not now. I’ll mean, there is Ash, but he is like dust in the wind. Show’s up when he wants, he’s cool, I think you’d like him?”_

_“Well, Thank you Dean. I’m sure he can’t be your only friend?”_

_“Um, Cas… About that… I… I… might be a little weird today, around school and all, not against you.”_

_“Why? What seems to be the matter? Maybe I can could be of some service.”_

Dean sat there, looking between the road and Castiel. He wasn’t sure, but he felt this strange feeling, that he could tell Cas anything, well almost anything. Dean took a minute to think, as he came to a stop sign.

He sat there for a moment, silence echoing in the car between the boys, the smoothing rumble of “Baby” and the low sounds on the radio fill up the space. Dean closed his eyes, _time for the sad story of Dean Winchester_. He thought.

_“Okay, So, people may act weird around me, because my girlfriend cheat on me over the summer, and since moving, I’ve been held up in my room, so no one has seen or heard from me since.”_

Dean’s body tensed up as he waited for the response from his new acquired friend. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

_“I’m sorry to hear that Dean, no one deserve to be cheated on.”_

_“Oh, wow, thank you Cas. That’s not even the worst of it.”_

_“It’s not?”_ with that cute head tilt.

_“Nope, it was with my ex best friend, since childhood.”_

_“Really Dean, I’m very sorry to hear about such events. Something must be very wrong with those two to have betrayed you like that.”_

Dean was thrown back that those words. He never saw it like that._ Something must be wrong with them_ he thought, _not him_.

_“You know what Cas? I think you are right. Thank you.”_

_“No, Dean thank you for telling me, I know we just met you I’m honored you trust me with this information.”_

_“It’s not a big deal, I mean you would have heard about it anyway.”_

_“No, you have been hurt, and it takes a lot talk about, I should know.”_

_“Oh, Really? Care to share with the class? It’s only fair.”_

Castiel looked a little nervous, like he was about to tell Dean he was part of the mob and was in witness protection.

_“Well, when I was 4 years old my mother passed away in a house fire.”_ Cas said while looking out the window.

_“Oh, buddy, I’m sorry to hear about that, I can’t imagine losing my mom.”_

_“It’s okay Dean, it was a long time ago. But because of this, my father became, kind of a troubled parent. He got really into in his work, and kind of forgot about us kids. My Aunt Amara, has been kind of a mother and father figure.”_

_“Well, that’s good Cas, I mean, I just met her, but she seems cool.”_

_“She really is, She’s the best.”_

_“So, what does your father do for work?”_

_“Well, He is actually a famous author.”_ Cas said looking back at Dean. _“He actually writes those Supernatural books.”_

_“Wait, You dad is Carver Edlund?”_ with a surprised tone.”

_“Yes Dean, my father is the creator of the best-selling Sy-Fy books on the market.”_

_“Those books are pretty wild.”_

Giving Dean a look, Cas looked shocked.

_“What? Charlie loves those books, she’ll lose it, when she finds this out.”_

_“Oh, No, Dean. Please, I don’t really want anyone to know.”_

_“Oh, okay, I mean I get it, who names the two main character after a gun anyway?”_

_“So, you have read them too?”_

_“No, I skimmed. Smith & Wesson Harrison, I mean come on.”_

_“Well, If I do recall, I think he was gonna use the name Winchester after the rifle.”_

_“Oh, thank god for that, I don’t think I could live knowing my last name was used in a book like that.”_

_“Right Dean, someone would mistake you as Smith Harrison, or Smith Winchester. I’d wonder if he’d have a cool car too?”_ Cas said

The statement made Dean bust out laughing, Cas was pretty funny, dry humor but really funny.

_“So, what about you?_

_“What do you mean, Dean?_

_“Your last name? Why is it Shurley?”_

_“Well, It’s not. Edlund is a pen name of my fathers. His name is Chuck Shurley, my last name is Novak after Naomi Novak, my mother. My parents weren’t ever officially married.”_

_“Wow, Dude. I thought my family was crazy.”_

_“Then you might want to hold tight to the wheel, because not only that, but I have older half siblings, and they are what you word say ‘dicks.’_ Cas did that air quote thing again.

_“So, I’m guessing you don’t get along with them?”_

_“No, I really don’t. It’s like one big soap opera with them.”_

_“Ha-ha, Well, I’m sure, my family is just messed up. I got this as an early birthday present, only because my girlfriend broke up with me.”_

_“Dean. I don’t think those two situations are the same, however I do understand what you mean. Also, I do have to say I’m happy you are heart broken. I wouldn’t be sitting having this lovely conversation with you otherwise.”_

Dean felt himself blush, _that was kind of nice_ he thought.

_“Well, Cas it’s nice to be conversing with you as well.”_

Dean and Castiel sat there with a very comforting and familiar silence as the Impala sped down the street of Lawrence to the high school. Dean smiled to himself as he made a quick glance at Cas, who was too fascinated by his new surroundings.

With a silent chuckle, Dean leaned forward and turned the volume up and let the smoothing sounds of Aerosmith fill the space between him and his new saving grace.

> **“Baby, you’re my angel, Come and save me tonight, You’re my angel.”**

* * *

**The End**


End file.
